<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>简单爱百分百 by mociamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330344">简单爱百分百</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo'>mociamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>崔胜澈有一天下班后在家楼下捡到一只很小的狗狗。</p><p>“它真的好像一只猫。”权顺荣评价。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 荣澈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>简单爱百分百</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈有一天下班后在家楼下捡到一只很小的狗狗，浑身脏兮兮的，抬头看着他。他转了一圈没看到狗妈妈或者主人，于是带它去宠物医院做检查。缴费的时候权顺荣打电话来，说自己刚下课，问晚上吃什么。崔胜澈说自己还没有那么快回去，权顺荣问了地址说马上过来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">学校离这里有段距离，崔胜澈和小狗一起等他。小狗做完检查累了，趴在崔胜澈怀里打盹，崔胜澈坐在医院门边的长椅上也困了，看着外面的夕阳双眼无神。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">过了大概十五分钟，小狗已经睡熟，权顺荣才出现。他背着斜挎包，一边左右张望一边直直从门口走过。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈无语，瞬间下意识大喊一声喂——傻子！医院略微寂静了几秒，他僵硬住，不敢转头直视在场各位，只是连连鞠躬道歉同时带着小狗用身体撞开门出去。小狗惊醒，四肢蹬动几下，崔胜澈差点没抱稳，又啊啊几声。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那边权顺荣走了几步觉得不对就停下了，正在捣鼓手机地图。崔胜澈闯出来的时候他听到声音，一回头刚好看见崔胜澈狼狈的样子。权顺荣小跑冲过去，对着一人一狗哈哈大笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">时间不早了，他们一起往感觉应该是出租屋的方向走，但是其实不知道要走多久。权顺荣用起手机没有他做其他事那么利索，同一个字打错好几次，崔胜澈抱着狗看他输入地址在旁边干着急。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">过了会儿找到路了，太阳已经落了下去。路上一整排的路灯有一瞬间突然亮起来，晚风吹过，权顺荣用手背抹了好几次额头上的汗，感叹真凉快。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈问他学校的事，自行车是不是还没找到？权顺荣点点头，又抓抓脖子说但是都这样了，接下来也不知道该找谁。崔胜澈故意龇牙咧嘴，说要是自己车被偷了肯定在学校贴满告示威胁偷车的人，权顺荣听到笑得眼睛眯起来，说，哥你才懒得做这种事。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">小狗在睡觉的时候权顺荣不近不远地观察着它合起来的眼睛，还有耳朵上的毛，在风里呼拉呼拉地摆动。崔胜澈注意到，问他要不要抱下试试，权顺荣有点犹豫，摇摇头说它正睡着呢。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈小时候养过一段时间小狗，而好像小时候的狗总是避免不了要被送走的命运。成年之后离开家来大城市上大学，倒是没有想过有一天会以这样的方式再次开始和狗狗生活。权顺荣根本没养过狗，唯一的宠物经历是还住在学校宿舍的时候和舍友偷偷养猫。他看着狗狗闭上的眼睛想起了那只猫，猫以前经常眯起眼睛躺在他身上打盹，当时他就和现在的崔胜澈一样一动不敢动。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">就在这段时间里权顺荣没有意识到自己变得更高兴了一点。崔胜澈念念叨叨在宠物医院买的狗粮和盆，开始担心之后该怎么办。权顺荣只是觉得这都没什么，轻轻松松，咧开嘴笑了好几次。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">回到家打开门，崔胜澈把小狗放在沙发上。客厅暖黄色的灯光照在它身上，它好像通情理一样醒了过来，跳下沙发开始在地上打转。权顺荣去洗完手回来看到这样的情景，说：这样真像一个家啊！</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">严格来说崔胜澈和权顺荣还只是室友关系。崔胜澈刚毕业，权顺荣比他小一岁，但是莫名其妙低了两级。他都忘记自己到底是哪一年留的级了，有时候会说自己其实晚了一年上学。他们在学校认识的，后面崔胜澈开始工作了，就搬出来住，权顺荣不想住宿舍了，跟崔胜澈说要跟他分摊房租，也住了出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣觉得自己很依赖崔胜澈。他虽然看起来精神又聪明，但很多事情都容易做得笨拙。崔胜澈呢则是常常觉得自己作为大哥（其实年龄差连一整年都不到），对权顺荣照顾还不够，导致他常常吃苦头（比如冒冒失失撞到崔胜澈前一天晚上没装好的柜子）。也因为这样的偏差吵过几次架，崔胜澈和权顺荣固执起来都很欠揍，更加看对方不顺眼。只是崔胜澈心软得快，加上权顺荣生气起来就没有安全感，也坚持不了多久，所以基本最后都不了了之，双双含糊地道歉。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">关系究竟能用什么词来概括很难说，不像和经常一起出去喝酒的男同事（崔胜澈的角度），也不像和姐姐（权顺荣的角度）——感觉根本不像成年人会有的社交关系，像小孩和小孩吧，那种哭着抱在一起说我们会是最好的朋友的小孩。可是仿佛成长过了这个阶段，彼此要得都更多。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">平时他们坐在沙发上看电视，权顺荣喜欢抓住崔胜澈的手指玩。崔胜澈跟他开玩笑，常常直接抽掉，但马上又放回去，权顺荣久而久之不给反应，只在原地不动，等着崔胜澈自己把手放回去。有时候崔胜澈看着屏幕走神，感受到手指指缝被另一个人的手指填满，也会想是不是人的手指正是被设计成这样。权顺荣安静的时候很乖，安静的时候也有很多，崔胜澈可怜他，有时候也可怜自己。两个人安安静静靠在一起，松松地抓着彼此的手指，可怜兮兮的，又幸福。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">长话短说，就是这样的关系吧。此时小狗趴在地上眨眼睛，权顺荣蹲下来尝试和它握手，小狗没做反应，他伸出一只手指轻轻点了点小狗的小爪子。崔胜澈把食盆收拾好了，准备尝试教小狗上厕所。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣说自己明天只有一节课，干脆翘了留在家里看小狗算了。崔胜澈突然着急地说你还是上课吧，不用担心。权顺荣觉得奇怪，追问之下才知道崔胜澈早想着要翘班，在宠物医院就把假请好了。两个人第二天都只想呆在家里，于是决定了那干脆就一起陪小狗。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">第二天事情发生了一些变化。主要是崔胜澈和权顺荣都非常喜欢和朋友交流自己生活的细枝末节，小狗的可爱照片（眼睫毛、鼻子、耳朵毛……）因此被发往了若干人的手机，于是第二天若干人不请自来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈给同事兼前同学尹净汉开门的时候权顺荣正在客厅里假装要暴打李硕珉。他本来计划周密，打算叫李硕珉去上课给他记笔记的，但现在将无人知道这节课老师讲了些什么。李硕珉辩解，到时候我们一起问圆佑哥就行了。权顺荣将信将疑：他会去上课吗？李硕珉正说着他现在还没在群聊里说话那肯定就是在听课了，全圆佑在群聊里发来一条消息：“刚起床，借笔记的人有吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">尹净汉假装要离开，说：“不好意思走错了，原来这里是大学男生宿舍呀。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">小狗在几个人之间来回打转，开始还有点不情愿，后面躺在地上翻肚皮，任大家摸。权顺荣大呼：你这只小狗怎么像只猫一样！李硕珉说：它就是狗，怎么会是猫。小狗又站起来走来走去，在崔胜澈手边蹭来蹭去，尹净汉横过两个人趴在地上伸手要去摸。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">后面玩累了，小狗躺在简易毛毯小窝里打呼噜，四个人就围在一起吃午饭外卖（没人愿意煮拉面）。一次性筷子刚拆开，门铃又响了，崔胜澈肚子饿了，发出嘶声：“怎么还有人来……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">李硕珉边吃边说：“人来可以，但是要自己准备自己的饭。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">几个人推着权顺荣去开了门，看见一个非常高的金珉奎背着背包开朗地和大家打招呼：“我给小狗带了点东西！”于是崔胜澈原谅了他打断午饭，给他在饭桌边加了把椅子。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">吃完之后在金珉奎的指点下崔胜澈决定出门再去买点小狗的日用品。金珉奎有车，李硕珉也要跟着去，于是他们三个人就一起走了，家里只剩下吃饱了饭躺在沙发上的尹净汉和绑垃圾袋的权顺荣。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你还没有跟他说吗？”尹净汉看权顺荣也到客厅来了，这么问道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣摇摇头，过了会儿说：“真的有必要说吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">尹净汉闭上眼睛，枕着双手：“那看你喽……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣小小叹了口气：“说完之后呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">尹净汉说：“不知道啊，但要是我我会说了，这种事情忍不了吧，你忍得住吗？每天都在想些什么啊你们俩……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“算了不多管闲事。”他说完又闭上眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">小狗从小窝里爬出来，走向他们两个。它还太小跳不上沙发，权顺荣把它抱起来放在自己肚子上。小狗悄悄踩踩，又趴下了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“它真的好像一只猫。”权顺荣评价。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我喜欢胜澈哥。”权顺荣说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">尹净汉说：“傻子，我知道了，不要对我说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈不能天天翘班，权顺荣也不能天天翘课，于是接下来的日子跟捡到小狗之前的日子没什么区别。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“可是想到有小狗在家里等我，”崔胜澈露出笑容，“觉得好幸福呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我早下课了也在家里等你。”权顺荣说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈凶巴巴：“你从来都自己先吃饭，还不爱收拾。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣说：“啊对不起嘛哥。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">小狗长得很快，而且好像越来越活泼了。现在跑得更加快更加灵活，就喜欢围着人的脚打转。权顺荣发现自己可以和小狗玩对视比赛，小狗耍赖的时候就会把鼻子往前凑要来闻他。他亲热地搂着小狗，好喜欢这种紧紧贴着的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这是什么感觉？他模模糊糊地想。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">好景一向不长，崔胜澈有一天下班之后回到家，发现权顺荣抱着小狗很端正很严肃地坐在客厅里发呆。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“怎么了吗？”他急忙把包放下来问，“我们惹上麻烦了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣摇摇头，从旁边拿起一张皱巴巴的纸：“哥，我有一个坏消息要告诉你。但是为了补偿你，在告诉完你坏消息之后我还会告诉你一个好消息。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“什么啊？？”崔胜澈紧张地坐下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣把那张纸递给他看，说是自己放学回家在路边柱子上看到的，有人在找自己家丢失的小狗，因为都是很小的小狗，当时四只一起带出去散步，以为不会跑远就没有拴绳子，结果一不留神就跑掉了一只。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">纸上还有照片，崔胜澈举着纸凑近眼睛看，又拿开盯着小狗看，这样重复了好几次，最后还是叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“真的很像，虽然长大了一点但还是看得出来……”权顺荣在旁边抱着小狗说，手指无意识地一下一下摸它的脑袋。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈低头看着纸说：“那我们打电话过去吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣结巴了一下，啊？</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈看他，他说：“我还以为哥会舍不得，在想有没有别的什么办法。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“能有什么办法啊，舍不得也没办法，怎么样都不是我们的小狗。”崔胜澈说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣点点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">两个人打了电话，主人当晚就来了，看起来松了一大口气，一直在说感谢的话。应该会是对狗狗很好的人吧，权顺荣在心里想。两个人都紧紧拥抱了小狗一回，把买的一些多余的东西也送给了主人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“再见，小狗再见哦。”崔胜澈弯下腰来对小狗小声地说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣才想到，送走小狗之前他们都没有给它起过名字，好像知道它只是在这里稍微待一会儿。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这么想还有点伤感，关上门之后他忍不住转头看看崔胜澈，发现他一副快要哭的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“啊不要哭、不要哭……”权顺荣拥抱住他，“哥还有我呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈开始抽泣，也抱住权顺荣：“小时候的小狗也送走了，长大之后的小狗也送走了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣拍拍他的脑袋：“好啦好啦，那，要听听我的好消息吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈抱得更紧了，然后说：“等一下再说。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“好。”权顺荣说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">两个人拥抱的时候都想起小狗了，不属于他们的小狗。崔胜澈说：其实我知道你要说什么权顺荣！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">嗯哼，权顺荣说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">崔胜澈说，你要说大声一点。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">权顺荣问，哥要和我一起说吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">三、二、一。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">汪汪，汪汪汪，已经坐上车子离开的小狗也在对着天空发出叫声。喜欢你，爱你，想要和你幸福地生活在一起，需要爱的我，和需要爱的你。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>